Wishful Thoughts
by sunshine-48
Summary: She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but who said that you could control what you feel and for who you feel for? Oneshot. Warning:Some spoilers for HBP.


Disclaimer: I own nothing so therefore it would be in both of our interests if you do not sue me. I mean that in the nicest term possible. So again, I am in no ownership of anything except my imagination, which I would like to keep. Thank you.

Summary: She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but who said that you could control what you feel and for who you feel for?

Note: This is a Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks one shot with a side of Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. I know, I know not everyday pairings, but than again I'm not an everyday person.

* * *

It's not like she had any power over falling in love. It just happened. She supposed that love did that to a lot of people. Her cousin for instance, had something going on with Luna Lovegood during the worst year possible. Draco's sixth year and Luna's fifth year. Nymphadora Tonks didn't quite get how Draco managed to snag Luna or even how Luna couldn't have known what Draco was doing, but Nymphadora knew that when she saw Luna and Draco together it was true love. After all it wasn't everyday that you had a not-so-ordinary girl transform the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters over to the side of light.

But back to her predicament it occurred to her that it wasn't everyday an Auror fell in love with a Werewolf nearly seven-teen years her senior. Honestly, who in the name of Merlin saw that coming? But he was nice and good-looking and smart and because of that one little flaw he didn't want to start a relationship with her. It's not like she minded that he was a Werewolf. She loved him and that's what mattered. If Fleur Delacour could become Fleur Weasley, how was it seemingly impossible that Nymphadora Tonks might some day become Nymphadora Lupin. It had a nice ring to it, didn't it? Well she certainly thought it did, and Luna thought it did too. Support is what she needed. Well that and a nice big slab of chocolate. And a handsome man who- is-dead-set-on-ignoring-her-because-she-finally-got-up-the-nerve-to-tell-him-how- she-feels, would be nice as well. But than again, her mother always told her that she had too many wishful thoughts.

_Am I not good enough for him?_ Tonks questioned herself. It would seem that, that was the problem. Maybe she really wasn't good enough for Remus. He's smart and knows much more than she ever will in her life but did that necessarily mean that she wasn't good enough. She shook her head from these thoughts. It was stupid to even think about that. She was good enough. Being herself meant that she was true. She wasn't fake or two timing anyone. Like Snape had done all of this time. She mentally started to curse him in her mind. Even she had reservations when her younger cousin wanted to join the Order of Phoenix. Soon she noticed that Draco truly did want to be on the good side instead of being on the evil. Ron surely had a fit when he saw him. So did nearly everyone else except for Minerva McGonagall. She even smiled when Luna in her own strange way defended Draco. If only she could have what Draco and Luna seemed to have.

Taking a deep breath in and than exhaling out, she wondered when she had become jealous of two teenagers. Right, she remembered now. It was when she found out that the man she loved didn't love her back. Actually, that wasn't true at all. She was sure that he loved her back; he was just too cowardly to admit it. How could she make Remus see that she's the one for him? In her mind she thought she was. In her soul she was sure of it. In her heart there was no doubt. If she knew for sure that she could make Remus happy, why didn't he see it? She let out a frustrated scream to the open air and pulled out a handful of grass and chucked them into the air…only to have them get stuck in her hair.

"I wonder what did the grass ever do to you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her cousin come and sit on the patch of grass next to her. He was covered in dirt. "What happened to you?" Tonks asked smiling slightly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I just came back from looking for Heliopaths with Luna when we saw you here. I decided to talk to come and talk to you, only to witness you getting angry with the grass. Why did you get angry and not only pull out innocent grass but let out a frustrated scream? By the way you scream like a girl."

"Number one; the grass is anything but innocent, I think I have a huge grass stain on my arse, Number two; in case you haven't noticed I am a girl. Well woman now, but it's all the same thing." She explained, "And number three; Heliopaths?" Tonks questioned.

"Don't ask me, ask Luna." Draco offerered. "But you still haven't answered the question. Why did you scream?"

"I needed to let out some steam." She told him. A moment of silence occurred over the two relatives. "Draco? How did you and Luna meet? You two are so different."

He looked at her and gave a slight smile. "We are different." He confessed, "But we have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"We love stars. We love watching them at night time. We spend most of the time outside than we do inside."

"Outside? Draco that's dangerous, especially for you." Tonks reminded him.

"I know Dora, I know. But when you're in love you loose all sense of the world around you and you feel like nothing can go wrong. It's just the two of you and than when you do return to the real world it's all about wishful thoughts."

That sparked Nymphadora's interest. "First don't call me Dora, second, wishful thoughts?"

He looked like he was gathering what he wanted to say, "Luna told me this, so I'm going to try and do her some justice." He explained. "When you're alone with the person you love you feel like nothing can go wrong. I said that before remember?" Tonks nodded. "She told me one night when we were returning from the Astronomy Tower that while we were keeping our relationship secret all we had were wishful thoughts. It took me a while to figure out what she meant by it, only at the worst moment possible did I figure out what she meant."

"What moment?" Tonks whispered. She had a feeling that she knew what moment it already was.

He looked away from her. "When I was standing in front of Dumbledore. I kept thinking about her and how she would react when she found what I was going to do. Wishful thoughts were all I had. I kept wishing that my father was normallike every other wizard. I kept wishing that I wasn't born into the Malfoy family. I kept wishing that, that moment was just a nightmare I was sure I would wake up from. I wished that Luna and I would have come clean about our relationship. She kept saying that it would be for the best if everyone knew about us, but I was scared. I was scared that my father would find out and somehow use Luna in a pawn. I kept wishing that she was there with me, telling me that everything would be alright. In truth that's why I didn't go through with it. I couldn't. After everything that I wished and hoped, if I did do it, I would have become just like _him_. And I don't want to end up like _him_. In the end wishful thoughts were all that clouded my mind. And in the end wishful thoughts do come true."

"I don't blame you." Tonks whispered. She had come to terms with Dumbledore's death and she knew that her cousin didn't have a choice in the matter.

He looked at her and was surprised to see that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you." He whispered back. "Thank you so much." He wiped away his tears and stood up. "I'm going to go see Luna." He started to walk away. "Dora? Remus is an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing."

She smiled a little bit when she saw Draco and Luna meet up. She whispered something to him and he whispered back. She smiled and nodded. They both waved to Tonks before they walked away.

Tonks laid down on the grass and watched as the clouds floated by. Her mind wandered to what Draco had confessed to her. She knew that would always have wishful thoughts but when it came to Remus she didn't want to have just thoughts she wanted the real thing. She wanted him to realize that she was right there in front of his face, waiting for him to just reach out and hold her. She sighed._ It just wasn't right_, she concluded in her mind. _Wishful thoughts or wishful thinking wasn't meant for love_. At least that was in Tonks opinion. Now all she had to do was get Remus to see it.

"Nymphadora?" A familiar voice called out. It made Tonks heart leap and she momentarily forgot about the name. Momentarily that is.

"It's Tonks, Remus." She called back. She sat up as he sat down.

"Tonks," He started. "I know that I haven't been exactly the best person to love because I always tend to push you away, but it's not because I don't love you, it's because I'm scared of love."

"You're scared of love? How can you be scared of love?" Tonks wondered.

"I haven't had the best relationships. The last one was in seventh year. I had been going out with her for the whole year and decided that I would tell her that I wasn't fully human. Don't interrupt." He ordered when he saw she was going to speak. "Just let me finish." He said in a more gentle tone. "When I did tell her after the Graduation Ceremony was over she looked at me and called me a _Monster_. A _monster_ Tonks. That's what she called me and it stuck with me ever since. It hurt so much, because I thought that she wasn't going to be like the other people. But in the end it turned out that she was like all the others. With the exception of James, Sirius, Lily, and most unfortunate Peter."

She sat there and stared at him. "I don't think you're a monster Remus." She finally said. "I think that you're a gentle human who has feelings just like everybody else. I believe that somewhere deep inside of you, you know that you're not a monster, and I know that no matter what happens I will always love you." Tears started to gather in her eyes. "Remus Lupin no matter what happens; I don't care if you don't love me back because I will always love you. It's impossible not too."

"Oh Nymphadora," He sighed. "It would be so much easier if I didn't love you. However, that's not the case. I miss catching you while you trip, I miss the way you would change your hair from outrageous pink to electric blue. In all truth and honestly Nymphadora, I miss you." She completely dismissed and didn't even acknowledge the fact that he used her first name; she was concentrating on what he was saying.

"Remus, what are you saying?" She softly asked.

He cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "What I am saying is that I Remus John Lupin love you Nymphadora Iso Tonks."

Without warning Tonks threw her arms around Remus's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was kiss full of passion and love, linking the two of them in a forever lasting love.

When they broke apart Nymphadora Tonks looked into Remus Lupin's eye and said just so the two of them could hear, "I guess all those wishful thoughts meant something."

* * *

Luna squealed with joy and jumped into Draco's arms. "We did it!"

Draco Malfoy looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "We did, didn't we?"

Luna looked up at him dreamily and instantly he melted. "Exactly what did you say to her?" She curiously wondered.

"I told her that in the end wishful thoughts come true." Draco told her.

Luna Lovegood smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart she laid her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Wishful thoughts and true love." She murmured. "No one can go wrong with that."

* * *

Did you like it? Was it weak? Oh dear I'm hypervenlating. I hope I spelled that right. Hehe. Anyways thank you to everyone who took the time to read. I know it's weird with Draco being there but I really think that he did feel bad about what he was going to do. Anyways I still love him. Hehe. I love Luna too. So it all made sense right?

Hope everybody loved it!


End file.
